jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stairway to Heaven
|user = Amano Kan’ichi |namesake = Stairway to Heaven, by Led Zeppelin |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = NONE |speed = NONE |range = NONE |durability = NONE |precision = NONE |potential = NONE }} Stairway to Heaven (Romaji: Suteawei Tu Hevun; Kana: ステアウェイ・トゥ・ヘヴン) is the ujigami of Amano Kan’ichi. It is featured in Forsaken Shoes. Appearance WIP... Personality Stairway to Heaven does not exhibit any personality other than conditional obedience to its user and self-preservation. Abiltiies * Temporal Reversion: At the behest of its user, Stairway to Heaven is able to revert the circumstances of the present to the circumstances of the past. This ability is divided into a trio of sections, and Stairway to Heaven is unable to utilize more than one section at a time. Section I * Temporal Atavism: At the behest of its user, Stairway to Heaven is able to temporarily convert the state of an entity from its present state to any of its past states. Notably, Stairway to Heaven is unable to utilize this section to affect more than one entity at a time. In addition, as soon as Stairway to Heaven shifts to the use of another section, the entity will return from its past state to its present state. Section II * Temporal Elasticity: At the behest of its user, Stairway to Heaven is able to memorize the characteristics of the present. Subsequently, at the behest of its user, Stairway to Heaven is able to alter the current present into a duplicate of the former present that was memorized by it. In addition, whenever its user dies, Stairway to Heaven will alter the current present into a duplicate of the former present that was memorized by it. From the viewpoint of entities whom are subordinate to time, this ability is perceived as a form of time travel. However, from the viewpoint of entities whom are superior to time, this ability is perceived as what it truly is. Not time-traveling, but rather a return of the current present to the circumstances of the former present. It's referred to as temporal elasticity because, like how a rubber band returns to its former state without a rewind in time, this ability returns reality to one of its former states without a rewind in time. HOWEVER, because this ability is time re-writing rather than time travel and the spiritual are beyond the confines' of an any ujigami's influence, Stairway to Heaven is unable to affect spirits and their like. Consequently, Stairway to Heaven can not "unborn" an individual by reverting time to a time that was before the individual's birth. Nor can it revive an individual by reverting time to a time that was before the individual's death. It also can not deprive an individual of his or her ujigami by reverting time to a point before the awakening of the individual's ujigami. Section III * Temporal Imprisonment: At the behest of its user; Stairway to Heaven is able to designate an earlier position in the timeline and a later position in the timeline, designate an individual, and then imposed a command upon the individual. Subsequently, until the individual meets the command that was imposed upon him or her, the later position in the timeline will be altered into a duplicate of the earlier position in the timeline and then a new pair of earlier and later positions will be designated by Stairway to Heaven. From the viewpoint of entities whom are subordinate to time, this ability is perceived as a form of temporal loop. However, from the viewpoint of entities whom are superior to time, this ability is perceived as what it truly is. Not temporal looping, but rather a cycle of returning of the later position to the circumstances of the earlier position and then re-choosing the earlier and later positions. Notably, this ability forces an entity to either meet the user of Stairway to Heaven's demands or endure imprisonment within a "temporal loop". However, it should be noted that it's perfectly possible for an individual to simply attack the user as a means of forcing the user into ending this ability in order to defend his- or herself from attack. Section IV After Kan'ichi utilize the BLANK to empower Stairway to Heaven, Stairway to Heaven developed a fourth section. * Transposition of History: At the behest of its user, Stairway to Heaven will both alter the history of one individual into a duplicate of the history of a second individual and alter the history of the second individual into a duplicate of the history of the first individual. As a result, the first will be recognized as the second. And the second will be recognized as the first. Notably, when confronted with a contradiction, Stairway to Heaven will alter history in a manner which eliminates the contradiction. Notably, because this is a result of Kan'ichi's use of the BLANK rather than a natural section of Stairway to Heaven, Stairway to Heaven is able to utilize this section in conjunction with any of its other sections. Also, when this section is disengaged, Stairway to Heaven will only undo its alterations to history. It will not undo any of the actions that were taken by the first and second individuals, nor will it offer an explanation for why the first and second individuals were misidentified as one another. Trivia WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:HouseBlack Category:Stands Category:Shooting Star-Crossed Category:Universal Range Stands Category:Mandatorily Time-Related Villain Stand